May I Love You?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Bolehkah aku mencintaimu walau kau tidak memperhatikanku?  Sekuel to Who Are You?  Special fic for cookiesberry.  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Lime

* * *

><p><strong>May I Love You?<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai baju putih dan celana jeans ini sedang berdiam diri di dekat jembatan. Mata merahnya memandang malas ke arah sungai yang berada di bawah jembatan ini.<p>

Langit malam membuat aliran sungai ini terlihat jernih, pantulan cahaya bulan juga terlihat di sungai itu. Sangat indah. Tapi pemuda itu tidak beraksi apa-apa, wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Hah~" ia hanya menghela nafas saja.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda berambut coklat, ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan heran. Perlahan ia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, B?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil B itu menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut coklat. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata coklat sang pemuda itu. B mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Light-kun." ujar B.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Light itu merasa bingung. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir sejak mereka melakukan hal itu dan B menyatakan perasaannya. _Well, _meski sudah mengatakannya tapi B masih tidak yakin yang ia rasakan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Light khawatir.

"Iya." jawab B.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan." Light berjalan meninggalkan B sendiri di dekat jembatan itu. Sementara B, ia memperhatikan sosok Light yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Tampaknya aku masih belum memiliki dirimu, Light-kun." gumam B.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya Light sudah datang ke markas L, ia diminta tolong untuk membantu menyelidiki kasus KIRA. Light hanya membantu sebisanya saja, tentu sambil menjaga rahasia bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah KIRA.<p>

Ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam sedang memperhatikan layar monitor sambil meminum kopi yang tadi dimasuki dengan banyak gula. Light sudah biasa melihat pemuda itu meminum atau memakan sesuatu yang kelewat manis.

"Apa ada masalah, Light-kun?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa L." jawab Light.

Pemuda yang dipanggil L itu hanya terdiam, ia kembali meminum kopi manisnya itu. Light sedikit melirik apa yang L perhatikan di monitor. Dokumen yang berbeda dengan kasus KIRA. Disan terlihat foto beberapa korban mutilasi.

"Itu bukan kasus KIRA, kan?" tanya Light.

"Iya." jawab L datar.

"Lalu kenapa kamu memperhatikannya? Tugas kita menyelidiki kasus KIRA."

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa menutup mata tentang kasus ini. Pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan oleh seorang _psychopath."_

"_Psychopath?_"

"Iya. Sebut saja ia B."

Light terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan L. B seorang pembunuh? Light sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu. Iya, ia memang sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa B sesungguhnya. Sosoknya sungguh misterius.

"Apa ia punya alasan untuk membunuh?" tanya Light.

"Itulah yang sedang kuselidiki, Light-kun," jawab L. "Ia pandai menghindar dari kejaran polisi."

"Tidak mungkin seseorang menjadi seperti itu tanpa sebab, pasti ia memiliki tujuan tertentu."

"Semua orang memang memiliki tujuan."

"Lalu apakah korban yang ia bunuh orang yang ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu jadi bersemangat begitu, Light-kun?"

Light sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan L. Light mengalihkan pandangannya dari L, takut ia salah bicara. Ia langsung saja mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku... penasaran saja."

L memperhatikan sosok Light yang sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa dokumen. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Light. Tapi karena Light bilang hanya penasaran, ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, Light minta izin untuk pulang. L langsung mengizinkannya saja, biasanya L pasti menunda kepulangan Light. Mungkin ia membiarkan Light beristirahat.

Light berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, dan lagi-lagi ketika melewati jembatan ia melihat sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sempat menjatuhkan harga dirinya, B. Tapi lagi-lagi sama seperti kemarin, B berdiri di sana tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Light.

"Ah... Light-kun..." gumam B sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Light. "Aku sendiri bingung apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Light mendekati B dan berdiri di sampingnya, B hanya memperhatikan sosok Light dari ekor matanya. Sosok yang membuatnya gila karena terus memikirkannya setiap saat. Tapi B tahu, ia tidak berhak melakukan hal seperti itu padanya lagi.

"B, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." ujar Light.

"Apa?" tanya B.

"Apakah benar kalau... kau itu adalah pembunuh?"

B sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Light. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata coklat Light. Tatapan Light seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanya B balik.

"Tidak masuk akal..." ujar Light.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa seorang pembunuh sepertimu masih disini?"

"Kau ingin menghukumku, Light-kun?"

Light terdiam mendengar pertanyaan B. Menghukumnnya? Light hampir saja lupa tugas seorang KIRA adalah membunuh orang-orang jahat. Dan B, yang telah membunuh banyak orang termasuk jahat. Tapi, kenapa Light tidak bisa membunuhnya?

"Aku..." Light tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Tujuanku dan kamu berbeda." ujar B.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin aku seperti yang kau bilang, pembunuh. Tapi kalau melihatmu... aku merasa bukan seseorang seperti itu."

"Hal itu tidak mengubah fakta, B."

B mendekati Light, ia langsung saja mencium bibir merah Light. Light terkejut, ia ingin mendorong B. Tapi B memeluknya dengan erat hingga Light sendiri tidak bisa melepaskannya. Melihat Light sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, B melepas ciumannya.

"Hah... Hah..." Light berusaha bernafas setelah ciumannya dengan B. Tapi B tidak membiarkan Light begitu saja, ia langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Light. Ciuman itu terasa ganas tapi lama kelamaan lembut, Light tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia lemah dengan ciuman B yang seperti ini. Lidah B menari-nari di dalam rongga mulut Light dan mengajak lidah Light untuk bertarung. Badan Light terasa lemas, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya mengikuti setiap gerakan B, membalas ciumannya.

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, _saliva _setipis benang itu terputus saat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wajah Light sudah sangat memerah. B yang memperhatikannya hanya terdiam.

"Aku... tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu, Light-kun." B langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Light. Light yang mendengar ucapan B itu sangat marah.

"Jadi selama ini aku hanyalah mainan untukmu? Yang bisa kau pakai dan buang sesukamu!" Light tidak habis pikir B merasakan hal itu pada dirinya.

B tidak menghiraukan ucapan Light, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Light sendiri. Light merasa sangat kesal.

"Tindakanmu konyol!" jerit Light.

Ia merasa kesal B tidak memikirkannya sama sekali, bukan karena ia menyukai B juga. Tapi, karena B pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya ia jadi memikirkannya. Light merasa sesak, ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Huh, untuk apa aku menangisi orang seperti dia!" Light langsung saja berjalan pulang. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa bingung, ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang B. B sulit dijaungkau.

Sedangkan B, ia melihat sosok Light sudah pergi meninggalkan jembatan itu. Ia tersenyum pahit melihat kepergian Light.

"Sekeras apa pun usahaku, kau mencintai yang lain." gumam B.

Sejujurnya ia menyesal telah mengucapkan hal buruk pada Light, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya sudah seperti ini. B memperhatikan sosok Light yang sudah menjauh.

"Bolehkah aku mencintaimu, walau kau tidak memperhatikan diriku?" gumam B.

* * *

><p>Keesokannya Light tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat membantu L, daritadi pikirannya melayang atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia merasa B telah membuangnya begitu saja. Memangnya ia barang? Light merasa bingung memikirkannya.<p>

"Hah~" Light hanya menghela nafas saja. L yang berada di sampingnya memperhatikan wajah Light yang terlihat lesu.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?" tanya L.

"Ah... Tidak ada apa-apa."

Light berusaha fokus dengan tugasnya, tapi tampaknya L tahu bahwa Light tidak fokus. L menyodorkan Light secangkir kopi.

"Kau mau?" tanya L.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." jawab Light. Ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. L menatapnya sekilas dan ia juga kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"L, aku izin pulang ya?" ujar Light tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tumben Light-kun..." gumam L sambil melahap donat miliknya.

"Aku... ingin menenangkan pikiran dulu. Boleh kan?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Lalu Light berjalan meninggalkan markas L. Ayah dan rekan-rekan lain merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Light, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Light melirik ke arah jam tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Light perlahan berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia melewati jembatan yang sama. Lagi-lagi ia melihat sosok B di sana. Light memutuskan ia tidak akan berbicara pada B lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan B itu.

'Tunggu. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa aku bersikap layaknya seseorang yang dicampakkan pacarnya?' batin Light bingung.

Ia langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap berjalan pulang. Mau tidak mau ia melewati jembatan itu, jalan pintas istilahnya. B yang melihat sosok Light hanya terdiam saja.

"Tumben jam segini kamu pulang?" tanya B.

"Bukan urusanmu!" seru Light sambil berjalan melewati B. Tiba-tiba saja B menahan tangan Light, Light langsung terdiam di tempat.

"Light-kun..." gumam B.

"Apa? Kau bilang kau tidak ada urusan denganku. Lantas kenapa kau masih saja mengganggu hidupku?" tanya Light. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia berusaha menahan perasaan kecewa-nya.

"Aku tahu aku bilang begitu padamu... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kau harus melepaskan Light-kun." terdengar suara seseorang diantara percakapan mereka. Baik B dan Light segera menoleh ke asal suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sosok L.

"L?" tanya Light heran. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku penasaran kenapa Light-kun tiba-tiba ingin pulang." jawab L.

"Eh?"

_Ketika Light sudah pergi meninggalkan markas, semua rekan-rekan merasa khawatir akan kondisi Light._

"_Light-kun kenapa ya?" gumam Matsuda._

"_Matsuda-san lebih baik kau meneruskan pekerjaanmu." ujar L._

"_Baiklah." _

_Lalu L berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Rekan-rekan yang lain bingung kenapa L tiba-tiba pergi dari ruangan itu. Tepat ketika L akan membuka pintu, Soichirou menghentikannya._

"_Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Soichirou._

"_Ada yang ingin kutangani sebentar," jawab L. "Aku percayakan semuanya padamu, Yagami-san." Lalu L berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Ia meminta Watari untuk mengantarnya menuju rumah Light._

_Tapi belum sampai di rumah Light, L melihat sosok Light ada di dekat jembatan bersama dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya. L langsung meminta Watari menghentikan mobilnya, ia langsung keluar dari mobil._

"_Mau kemana, Tuan L?" tanya Watari._

"_Sebentar saja." jawab L dan ia berjalan mendekati Light._

"Sekarang... Apa maksudnya Light-kun? Kamu bertemu dengan B?" tanya L.

Sedangkan B hanya menyeringai saja melihat kedatangan L, ia berjalan mendekati L dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh kebencian. Light tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Wah, wah... Kebetulan bisa bertemu kamu disini, Lawlie..." ujar B.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" seru L.

"Kenapa? Tidak salah kan?"

Light merasa aneh dengan sebutan B pada L. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan nama asli L. Light sedang tidak berniat memikirkan hal seperti itu. Light merasa cukup atas apa yang terjadi hari ini, ia ingin pulang.

"Jangan berani pergi dariku, Light-kun!" seru B.

"Eh? Kenapa kau mengatur-ngatur diriku?" tanya Light kesal.

"Iya, B. Kenapa kau mengatur Light-kun?" tanya L.

B segera berjalan mendekati Light dan langsung menarik tangannya. Light kaget karena B tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Light.

"Aku tadi bilang, jangan berani pergi dariku." ujar B.

"Cukup atas keegoisanmu, B!" Light langsung saja menampar B. B terdiam, begitu juga Light dan L. Light merasa aneh ketika ia menampar B tadi. Rasa kecewa, bersalah dan yang lain semuanya menjadi satu.

B langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Light. L segera menghampiri Light dan melirik tajam ke arah B.

"Kalau kau mau mendapatkan sesuatu, perlakukan dengan baik." ujar L.

"Kau beda dariku yang selalu mendapatkan yang kau mau." ujar B.

L langsung menarik tangan Light dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan B. Mereka berdua menuju mobil L. Sedangkan B, ia menatap kepergian Light itu. Entah kenapa di sudut hatinya, ia merasa sakit karena melihat Light dibawa pergi oleh L.

* * *

><p>L mengajak Light masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Watari sudah bersiap akan menyetir mobil itu. Dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Light terdiam saja di dalam mobil, pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok B.<p>

'Kenapa aku merasa bersalah?' batin Light.

"Light-kun..." panggil L. Light menoleh pelan ke arah L.

"Ada apa?" tanya Light.

"Aku ingin tahu... Sudah berapa lama kau mengetahui keberadaan B?"

Light tidak menjawab. Ia kembali terdiam, pikirannya sedang kosong. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, ah~ ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Ia bertindak seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu kalau B itu orang yang berbahaya. Harusnya kau bilang padaku." ujar L.

"Kenapa?" tanya Light.

"Aku akan membawanya ke tiang gantungan, begitu juga dengan KIRA."

Light langsung menatap tajam ke arah L. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menghajar L sekarang juga.

"Dia tidak selamanya seperti itu. Dia..." gumam Light.

"Kau membelanya, Light-kun?" tanya L.

Light terdiam. Membela? Tindakannya tadi seperti membela B. Pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan harga dirinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Light tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa ucapan L tadi.

"Turunkan." gumam Light pelan.

"Apa?" tanya L.

"Turunkan aku sekarang!"

Watari yang mendengar teriakan Light itu langsung saja menghentikan laju mobilnya. Lalu Light langsung pergi meninggalkan L sendiri di sana. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi hanya satu yang Light inginkan, ia ingin bertemu B sekali lagi.

"Light-kun, kembali!" panggil L. Tapi Light tidak mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana, Tuan L?" tanya Watari.

"Kita kembali ke markas saja. Masalah Light-kun dan B... aku tidak memikirkannya lagi."

L menutup pintu mobil yang tadi terbuka oleh Light, lalu Watari menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju markas.

Sedangkan Light, ia berlari menuju jembatan tadi. Ia berharap B masih berada di sana. Ia ingin cepat minta maaf atas kesalahannya tadi. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia bersikap layaknya orang lain jika menyangkut masalah B. Iya, ia mencintainya.

"B!" panggil Light. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah Light.

"Light-kun? Kenapa kau?" tanya B.

Light langsung saja memeluk B. B sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Light lakukan. B membalas pelukan Light itu.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?" tanya B lagi.

"Maaf tadi aku menamparmu. Maaf aku membentakmu dan maaf karena aku berburuk sangka padamu..." ujar Light.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

B melepaskan pelukannya dari Light dan menatap mata coklat Light. Ia tidak pernah bosan menatap mata itu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Light dan mencium bibir Light untuk kesekian kalinya.

Light juga tidak menolak perlakuan B, ia sedikit membuka mulutnya agar ada akses masuk bagi lidah B. B tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, langsung saja lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut Light.

Light merasa sedikit seask karena kehabisan nafas, mengetahui hal itu B langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Light yang memerah.

"Light-kun... Maafkan kata-kataku juga ya? Aku sadar... Hmm... Bolehkah aku mencintaimu dirimu dan memilikimu?" tanya B.

Light tersenyum saja mendengarnya, ia langsung saja memeluk B. "Iya. Silahkan..." ujar Light.

Dan B langsung saja menjilati leher Light, Light sedikit geli atas apa yang B lakukan. Tapi ia menikmatinya.B mencium dan menggigit pelan leher Light hingga timbul tanda kemerahan disana,

Tapi tidak sampai di situ, B terus perlahan-lahan menyentuh kedua _nipple _milik Light yang sudah mengeras dari balik bajunya. Light mendesah tertahan atas apa yang B lakukan padanya.

"Ah~ B.. Jangan~" desah Light.

Tapi B tidak mendengarnya, ia memainkan _nipple _Light yang masih tertutupi baju. Perlahan B membuka kancing baju Light dan segera menggigit pelan _nipple _Light yang kanan dan memainkan yang kiri.

"Ah~ ah~..." desah Light.

Desahan Light itu terasa merdu di telinga B, ia sangat menikmatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh Light seperti ini. Ini membuat bagian bawah dirinya mulai mengeras. B menyadari satu hal, ia dan Light berada di tempat umum. Tapi jembatan ini memang selalu sepi. B langsung saja menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Ada apa, B?" tanya Light dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kita pergi dari sini, Light-kun." jawab B sambil menarik tangan Light meninggalkan jembatan itu. Light perlahan mengancingkan bajunya yang sudah dibuka oleh B.

Mereka berdua berjalan cukup jauh dari jembatan itu. Sekarang mereka berada di jalanan yang cukup sepi, tiba-tiba saja B mencium Light lagi.

"Hmmpphh" Light sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba dicium, tapi ia perlahan menikmatinya.

Lidah B memasuki rongga mulut Light dan kembali mengajak lidah Light bertarung. Lidah mereka saling menari, _saliva _mulai berceceran di sekitar mulut Light. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ciumannya kali ini... ia sangat menginginkannya.

Tapi kebutuhan oksigen juga yang membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman masing-masing. _Saliva _setipis benang terputus ketika mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka. B memperhatikan wajah Light yang menarik baginya.

"Hentikan berwajah manis begitu, Light-kun. Nanti aku tidak bisa menahan diri." ujar B.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Light.

Tapi B mencium kening Light dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Light. Light sedikit bingung kenapa B berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Light.

"Aku ada urusan. Nanti kita akan melanjutkannya." jawab B.

Akhirnya sosok B perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Light, tapi Light senang bahwa sekarang ia dan B sama-sama mencintai. Tidak ada salahnya mencintai seseorang yang berbeda. Dan kita boleh menyimpan rasa itu sebagai rasa yang berharga.

**The End**

A/N: Ini fic request-an Toph-san lagi. Tadinya aku mau bikin lemon. Tapi entah kenapa sedang tidak mood(?), jadinya begini.

Gomene... Tapi ditunggu review-nya ya?^^


End file.
